


One Little Loophole

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Celibacy, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, This Drabble Called My Name and Forced Me to Write It, Virgin Oracle, i'm done now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rachel becomes the oracle, she expects everything to change. She has new rules to follow, but it seems that all rules have loopholes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Little Loophole

When Rachel became the oracle, she expected her relationship with Annabeth to disintegrate. She expected that the girl would become disinterested in her, not want to date her anymore, and then the relationship would end. She didn't want that to happen, but she had resigned herself to the possibility when she accepted the oracle's spirit. She hadn't expected Annabeth's kiss a few hours later.

* * *

They were setting Rachel a spot in the Apollo cabin, just the two of them, and Annabeth stole a kiss from Rachel.

"I-I'm the oracle now," Rachel said, pushing away from Annabeth's kiss, "the  _virgin oracle._ Annabeth, we can't date anymore."

"I distinctly remember virgin meaning  _one who hasn't had sex_ not  _one who hasn't dated._ Rachel, we're fine," she said, sending her a proud smile, as if she's found a fantastic loophole, "nothing has to change."

"But-" Rachel said.

Annabeth cut her off, "My mom's still referred to as a virgin goddess and she's dated plenty of people. Hades-she's had kids, lots of them. It's possible."

"I suppose right now's not a good time to ask about how you were conceived," Rachel said.

"Not at all," said Annabeth.

"But wouldn't you prefer to date someone who, I dunno, you could have sex with," Rachel said, willing herself not to blush.

"Rachel," she said, "I love you." That caused Rachel's breath to catch in her throat. Annabeth had never referred to what they had as  _love_ before. She must be serious.

"Besides," Annabeth continued, "I've never even wanted to have sex."

"What?" Rachel asked, "what do you mean?"

"I've never been interested in sex," she said, "It doesn't interest me at all."

"Do you just mean with me?" Rachel asked, "maybe I'm just not the right person after all."

'"I don't want to have sex with anyone, Rachel," Annabeth said, sending her a sincere look.

"So," Rachel said, her face lighting up, "You wouldn't be sacrificing anything by staying with me, celibacy and all?"

"No," she said, "it's actually a bit of a relief. I never have to worry about it now."

"Is this you promising me forever?" Rachel asked.

"If you want it to be," Annabeth said, smiling, "then yes. Yes it is."

"Annabeth Chase," she said, "I think that you just made my life."

"I try," Annabeth said, with a proud grin stretching across her face.


End file.
